1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing device, and more particularly for dispensing bulk goods from storage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although most particulate foods such as candy, beans, rice, etc., are available in packaged containers in retail stores, there is a trend toward dispensing such foods from bulk containers, usually in stores stressing self service by customers. Generally, such bulk foods are kept in containers from which they can be reomved by a customer by using a scoop to fill a predetermined amount into a bag which is then weighed. Such containers containing the bulk foods are generally open or covered. However, the complete interior of the containers is totally exposed to the public. To limit the amount of exposure of the bulk goods, it is preferable to use dispensers which deny access to the interior of the dispenser except through an intermediary of a mechanical arrangement for scooping out the desired amount of the bulk goods into a bag or container.
A number of dispensers have been developed for dispensing various particulate foods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 669,075 describes a vending tray for dispensing heated peanuts. However, the dispensing arrangement is incomplete in that it requires a sales clerk to use an additional scoop to place the peanuts in a bag. In another form a dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,224 describes an arrangement for dispensing cherries, one at a time, as required in the prparation of a cocktail. This type of a dispenser would not be proper for dispensing particulate food. None of the foregoing dispensing arrangements are adaptable for use in a store in which customers help themselves to different particulate foods.